Autumn Memories
by lazynit Kajitani
Summary: Di kala daun-daun itu berguguran, di saat itu pula aku kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah itu. Setelah itu aku berpikir, salahkah jika aku berharap kalau kenangan-kenangan itu bisa terulang kembali? / for Road To ShikaIno FanDays 2015: Come Back To Me ENCORE! / mind to RnR?


12:30 : Autumn Memories.

Di kala daun-daun itu berguguran, di saat itu pula aku kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah itu. Setelah itu aku berpikir, salahkah jika aku berharap kalau kenangan-kenangan itu bisa terulang kembali?

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Lazynit Kajitani.**

 **A ShikaIno Fanfiction || 2015**

 **Dedicated for Event Road To ShikaIno FanDays 2015: Come Back To me ENCORE!**

 **LongLive ShikaIno!**

 **Don't like don't read, I WARN YOU!**

* * *

 _Tik. Tik. Tik. Suara jarum jam terdengar nyaring, seolah membunuhmu secara perlahan. Membunuhmu melalui kenangan._

Guguran daun maple itu tak membuatmu berhenti menatapi paras rupawan di sebelahmu. Sambil menyandarkan kepalamu dengan manja di dada bidang pemudamu. Kau suka momen ini, momen di saat kau berdua saja dengannya, saat kau dengannya bertukar cinta.

Duduk berdua di bangku taman adalah kegiatan rutin kalian berdua di kala musim gugur, menikmati guguran daun maple yang sudah menguning adalah kesenangan sendiri bagimu, juga bagi pemudamu. Bagimu, ada sensasi sendiri saat memandangi daun-daun itu berjatuhan, apalagi bila di sisinya, membuat suasananya sangat romantis.

"Shika ..." kau memanggil namanya pelan. Membuat pemuda yang kau panggil menoleh. Menatapmu dengan raut bertanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat.

Kau duduk tegak perlahan, tanganmu terulur untuk menangkap daun maple yang hinggap di pangkuanmu. Seulas senyum tipis kau perlihatkan, lalu kembali menatap _obsidian_ pemuda di sampingmu dengan intens. "Kau tahu tidak?"

"Hm?" alis Shikamaru tertaut, menanti lanjutan ucapan dari sang gadis.

Kau kembali tersenyum, kini lebih lebar, sehingga matamu melengkung bak pelangi. Shikamaru tetap _stuck_ di tampang _stoic_ -nya, menunggumu dengan raut malas. "Kalau aku, sangat ... sangat mencintaimu!"

CUP!

Kau tertawa setelah mengecup bibirnya, menatap wajah pemudamu yang kini merah meski samar adalah kesenanganmu. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya, bermaksud menyembunyikan wajahnya meski percuma.

" _Ne_ , Shika, kau memerah!" kau terkekeh lagi, terus menjahili kekasihmu yang kini masih diam.

Hening setelahnya. Kau menghentikan tawamu dan ia juga tak minat untuk berbicara. Membiarkanmu tersenyum sendiri sambil menatapi daun maple yang masih kau genggam. Hangat. Hatimu menghangat. Ada sengatan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhmu, dan kau masih sedikit kelimpungan saat kembali merasakannya. Jatuh cinta lagi, eh? Pada pemuda yang sama? Setiap hari pula kau merasakan ini, apa kau sudah gila, eh, Ino?

Tanpa kau sadar, Shikamaru sudah ada di depanmu. Berlutut sambil menatap biru jernih milikmu, ia tersenyum simpul, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya. mengecup bibirmu dengan pelan dan dalam.

" _Mondokusai_ ," ucapnya setelah ia melepaskan ciuman kalian berdua dan melihat wajahmu yang merah padam.

Kau memegang kedua pipimu, hangat. Dan Shikamaru tersenyum melihatmu.

Dia tersenyum. Hanya kepadamu. Tidakkah kau merasa beruntung hey, Yamanaka Ino?

* * *

Musim gugur kedua. Kalian lewati dengan sukacita. Penuh cinta. Hiperbola, ya? Tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Hidup selalu berdampingan selama bertahun-tahun membuat kalian berdua enggan untuk berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Kalian saling bergenggaman tangan, tak ingin saling melepaskan.

Tapi, di kala ada badai yang menerpa, apa yang bisa kalian lakukan? Apa kalian tetap bersama untuk melawan badai itu, atau—

"Kau egois!"

Ini pertama kalinya ia berani membentakmu. Menatapmu dengan sorot tajam dan mematikan.

"Tapi aku—"

"Bisakah kau tak mementingkan egomu sendiri?" Shikamaru berdesis pelan setelah mengucapkannya. Sorot matanya memancarkan amarah yang sangat besar.

"Siapa yang mementingkan ego siapa, Shikamaru?!" kau menangis menatapnya. Buliran airmata itu jatuh begitu saja dari _aquamarine_ -mu tanpa perlu disuruh. Pertahananmu hancur, lebur.

"Kau! Kau yang selalu egois! Kau yang selalu membuat keputusan sendiri tanpa pernah bertanya padaku!"

Ia membentakmu lagi. Meretakkan hatimu lagi.

"Kau tidak pernah mau tahu urusan-urusan tentang pernikahan kita, kan?" suaramu bergetar, gentar.

"kau tidak pernah bertanya!" ia kembali menaikkan nada suaranya.

Kau tersentak. Sesak di dadamu kian menyiksa. Pemuda di depanmu itu, tak sadarkah ia sudah melukaimu?

Final. Kau sudah tak tahu bagaimana caranya lagi untuk bertahan. Ini bukan pertengkaran pertama kalian, kalian sering bertengkar. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia benar-benar membentakmu. ia membentakmu karena kau yang sudah mengirimkan undangan ke Suna sana, ke tempat mantan sang pemuda berada. Dan ia tak terima.

Apa sebegitu fatal kesalahanmu?

Padahal, kau _fine_ - _fine_ saja sudah menyiapkan pernikahan kalian berdua seorang diri. Dan hanya karena masalah sepele ini, ia marah dan membentakmu?

"Cukup, Shikamaru." Kau bangkit dari dudukmu. Mengusap airmatamu pelan dan memberanikan diri menatap _obsidian_ Shikamaru. "Aku tak tahu apa kesalahanku sampai-sampai membuatmu semarah ini. Kau ... bukanlah Shikamaru-ku. Beritahu kenapa kau bisa sekasar ini? Apa karena ... kau masih mencintai mantanmu itu?"

"Kau—"

"Kalau kau tak suka, batalkan saja pernikahan ini. Aku ... aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu marah begini."

— ikut terbawa badai itu.

Isakan terakhir, dan kau berlari meninggalkannya sendiri.

Juga meninggalkan segala kenangan indah yang empat tahun terukir di taman ini.

Ah, juga kenangan buruk yang membuat kalian gagal untuk hidup berdua selamanya.

* * *

Ketika daun-daun itu berguguran, kau teringat kembali pada masa itu, masa di mana kau tak berpikir panjang dan mengambil keputusan paling egois tanpa pernah memberi kesempatan pada sang pemuda yang kau tinggalkan sendirian.

Musim gugur, musim yang identik dengan kenangan. Kenangan masa lalu yang indah juga sendu. Kenangan masa lalu yang kau harap bisa kau ubah.

Hey, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kau berharap bisa memperbaiki kesalahanmu di masa lalu? Tidak, tidak salah. Hanya saja, kau terlambat, Ino. Kau memang egois, kau hanya mementingkan perasaanmu sendiri. Tanpa pernah memikirkan perasaan pemuda yang kau tinggal sendirian waktu itu. Tidakkah ia juga hancur? Tidakkah ia kecewa? Mungkin ia marah karena ia tak ingin seseorang dari masa lalu kembali datang di kehidupan barunya, tapi kau terlalu egois untuk menerima alasan darinya.

Kau yang bersalah, Ino!

Lantas, apa gunanya kau meratapi nasib dengan duduk seharian di bangku taman itu? Apa bisa membuatnya kembali menerimamu? Menerima gadis egois yang sudah membuatnya hancur?

Helaan napas kau loloskan, kau menatap sendu tumpukan daun maple di samping jalan. Tidak bisakah semuanya kembali seperti semula? Seperti sedia kala?

Merasa kegiatanmu tak ada gunanya, kau bangkit berdiri, berniat pergi. Mungkin besok kau bisa kembali ke sini, menanti seseorang yang mungkin sudah tak sudi datang lagi.

 _Aquamarine_ -mu kau kedipkan perlahan, merapikan ujung roknmu yang sedikit lecak, kau mulai melangkah.

"Ino ...?"

Kakimu mendadak terhenti. Suara itu, kau sangat familiar. Juga, yang sangat kamu rindukan. Salahkah jika berharap kalau itu pemuda yang selama ini kau rindukan?

Tapi, kau tak berani menoleh. Kau takut kecewa kalau suara itu hanya halusinasi semata.

"Ino ...?"

Suaranya kembali terdengar. Pantaskah kau berharap kalau ini nyata?

"Ino ... ini aku Shikamaru."

Dan pada saat itu juga, kau berbalik. Menatap tak percaya pemuda yang ada di hadapanmu. Ia ... nyata. Benar-benar nyata!

"S-Shikamaru?!"

Shikamaru-mu tersenyum menanggapi keterkejutanmu. Senyuman menawan yang sangat kau rindukan.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akhirnya kembali, Ino."

* * *

 **END**.

Yak! Jangan tanya ini apaan, karena nit juga gatau ini apaan huahaha /digampar

Ini the power of kepepet, seadanya, dan diganggu acara cari modem yang kelupaan naronya.

Please, jangan bunuh aku, ya? Apalagi masalah endingnya, juga ceritanya. Sumpah jangan bunuh aku *tears*

Nah, bersediakah teman-teman mereview fic gaje ala kadarnya punya nit ini?

Salam gula-gula!

Lazynit Kajitani


End file.
